Una tarde de lluvia
by GixKey
Summary: Tu mejor amiga que destruye barreras, que desborda encantos que no conociste o que jamás percibiste, aquella que con dulzura e inocencia te seduce sin pensarlo, y tus pensamientos más sucios se desencadena, todo bajo una tarde de lluvia.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC – MIMATTO**

 **Una tarde de lluvia**

Un paso, dos pasos y uno más como tercero, me sentía como león enjaulado en mi propia casa tratando inútilmente de relajarme y despejar mi mente de aquella imagen tan…candente. Y no era para menos, más yo mismo y la estúpida idea de ser caballero y ayudar que estaba impregnado en mis valores éramos los responsables de la situación, ahora bien, aunado a que quien debía ayudar era a la castaña amiga que tenía desde la niñez que siempre actuó como una niña inmadura pese a su edad actual todo resultaba una catástrofe.

Por un lado, el problema no es tener que auxiliar a una vieja amiga, por el contrario, debido a lo despistada que es y a lo apegados que nos volvimos es prácticamente una costumbre: salimos de clases y paso a buscarla a su salón o la espero fuera de la escuela junto al resto del grupo, compro algo en la cafetería y lo hago por los dos, no comprende alguna asignatura y la asesoro en ello, es un fiasco en la cocina y cuando sus padres no están la invito a comer a mi casa o a preparar algo prudente en la suya que sea apto para seres vivos. Como sea siempre necesita algo de mí, y jamás me pesó el hacerlo…pero justo ahora ayudarla se convirtió en un martirio, un verdadero desafío a mi autocontrol.

Si bien es despistada siempre fue precavida con la lluvia por lo mucho que odiaba mojar su cabello sedoso, y justo hoy el cielo no dio previo aviso a la llovizna que soltaría al final del día.

Fue justo allí que yo aparecí dispuesto a llevarla a mi hogar que se encontraba más próximo que el suyo. Por lo que tras correr unos cuantos metros llegamos a la morada, y fue entonces que me percaté de su apariencia, y allí dejó de ser la misma niña tierna, dulce e inocente que conocí en mi niñez.

Quizás me acostumbré demasiado a su presencia, a tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo, a sus constantes muestras de afecto, por una u otra razón me sentía inmune a sus encantos que encandilaban a todo el que se le acercaba, incluso mi propio hermano notaba como se ponía nervioso con su cercanía, y siendo así me pregunté… ¿cuándo fue que te convertiste en mujer?

No es que no te considerase de esa manera, al contrario, desde niño pensé que eras la más bonita de la clase, y aun con ello jamás te vi con otros ojos, es decir, con una segunda intención, porque eras mi mejor amiga y compañera, porque eras solo Mimí.

Tan pronto como entramos y nos secamos un poco noté aquello en lo que jamás me fijé de ti…tu cuerpo. Maldita sea la hora en que la lluvia prendió tanto que acabó volviendo tu camisa blanca escolar casi transparente, dejando a la vista total el pronunciado escote en tu sostén, mientras tus finas piernas se dejaban deleitables a mis ojos con la corta falda del colegio, y tu cabello sedoso al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo se encontraba húmedo y destellante por las gotas de lluvia. De pronto sentí calor, mi cuerpo entero ardía en llamas con solo verte, por lo que rápidamente me di vuelta dándote ropa para cambiarte en el baño. Y así es como nada más y nada menos me encontraba en una lucha conmigo mismo al tratar de borrar aquella imagen tuya tan sensual que había despertado en mí un lado que no conocía.

Tras unos cuantos suspiros finalmente me apodere del control de mi ser nuevamente, más poco duró cuando apareciste saliendo del baño. Demostrando como mis complexiones son mayores a las tuyas, los shorts que traías contigo los dejaste intactos, siendo aquellos unos que con esfuerzo te cubrían poco más abajo de los glúteos, y la camiseta negra que te di llegaba al borde de los mismos en una tenue caída. ¡Maldita sea lo sensual que eres!

Vergonzosamente tuve que tomar asiento alegando que me encontraba cansado para no delatar mi situación especial, mas tu inocente curiosidad no ayuda en nada puesto que te acercaste a mí lo suficiente como para sentir el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntas uniendo nuestras frentes aumentando mi nerviosismo e intensificando mi rubor - Estás un poco caliente ¿te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien solo…dame espacio - respondo evadiendo tu mirada

Tu puchero delata inconformidad por lo que te hincas en el sillón posando tus brazos sobre mi cuello en un abrazo sorpresivo dejándome recostado sobre este.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - pregunto alterado mientras escucho tu risa

-Así estás bajo mi control-dices en un intento de sonar perversa por lo que largo una risa

-Estás loca-respondo burlón

-Soy tu loca favorita-hablas con un pequeño y coqueto guiño haciendo un vago intento de levantarte rozando levemente aquella zona sensible que hasta hace poco estaba despierta causando así que toda risa cesara.

La incomodidad y el silencio se hicieron presentes, y el asombro en tu mirada no se hizo esperar por lo que decides encararme finalmente.

-¿Acaso tú…? - preguntas temiendo terminar el enigma sintiéndome sonrojar por lo que me levanto con algo de rudeza haciéndote tambalear en el proceso.

-Y-yo yo.. Yo… - balbuceo inentendible mente sin poder verte a los ojos

Tapas tu rostro sonrojado por completo pidiendo incesantemente disculpas por ello pese a sentirte confundida y sin pensártelo mucho comienzas a golpear mi hombro energéticamente.

-¡Eres un… Pervertido! Eso eres-exclamas molesta mientras detengo tu mano

-Claro que no-contrarresto tu hablar

-¿Te atreves a negarlo? Tan solo… Tan solo mírate tu… - indicas indignada

-Pues si hubieras… - de pronto callo mi hablar abruptamente sin saber que decir, con cualquier palabra ya estoy admitiendo que tú eres la causante d aquel estado

Otra vez envueltos en el silencio noto como no dejas de observarme en esa misma zona, por lo que sintiendo el pudor y la vergüenza apoderarse de mí doy media vuelta levantándome de golpe evitando a toda costa mirarte fijamente.

-¿Que vas… Que vas a hacer? - pregunta tímidamente-¿Ya estás bien?

-Pues si dejaras de mirarme-bramo molesto arrepintiéndome en el acto al escuchar unos pasos a mi espalda volteándome para tomarte del brazo-espera yo… - tras largar un suspiro bajo la mirada-lo siento ¿bien? Es que... No es...normal

-¿No puedes calmarte? - preguntas extrañada por lo que sonrío con dulzura

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-digo con un rubor en las mejillas-solo… Dame unos minutos ¿sí? Y...no me mires tanto-respondo abochornado cerrando los ojos

Ahora bien, jamás en mis dieciocho años de vida estaría preparado para lo que pasaría a continuación, y es que en ningún momento imagine que aquella niña tan dulce que me cautivo con su inocencia eterna reaccionaria de forma tan… Lasciva.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una tímida mano posándose en mi entrepierna abriendo abruptamente los ojos por el asombro vislumbrándola con un rubor en sus aperladas mejillas mientras me mira de reojo iniciando con un ligero masaje.

-¿Así esta… Bien? - preguntas con timidez marcada en la voz

-¿Q-que… Que haces? - pregunto alarmado y cubierto por el rojo más puro el cuerpo sin recibir respuesta del mismo sobre algún atisbo de apartarme

-Sé que si… Bueno… Quiero ayudarte esta vez yo… Aunque sea en… Esto-pronuncias mordiendo tu labio inferior mientras una corriente atraviesa mi espina dorsal

-N-no tienes por qué hacer eso Mi… - mordí mi labio fuertemente tratando de evitar un gemido por la presión que ejerciste al instante

Curiosa, tímida pero decidida te acercaste a mí siguiendo el proceso mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente tratando de regular mi respiración, y escuchando como contrariamente la tuya se volvía pesada mezclándose así con la mía. Sintiendo las piernas flaquear terminas recargada sobre mi en el mueble que incontables veces presenció nuestro lazo inquebrantable de amistad, días y noches divertidas en ese mismo punto en el que ahora profanábamos con deseo y desenfreno.

Jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas eran emitidas ya no solo de mis labios sino también de los tuyos desde el momento en que me acerque a besar tu cuello, subiendo lenta y tortuosamente al igual que tus caricias, y allí cruzando esas miradas cerré en un pacto silencio nuestros labios con un beso.

Dulce, tus labios sabían tan dulces como el aroma que tu piel desprendía que solo hacia me excitase más, sintiendo la necesidad de ir más lejos y tras recibir un torpe asentimiento de tu parte intui que pensamos lo mismo.

Queríamos más.

Con cuidado y dulzura que no pensé poseer removí la camiseta de tu torso dejando ver nuevamente ese sostén que deja poco a la imaginación que ahora siento no necesitar mientras haces lo mismo con mi camiseta. Y así colocando una mano sobre tu pecho emites el primer gemido que escuché en mi vida y ahora mismo el único que deseo escuchar, con mi pulgar acaricie hasta el borde de los mismos mientras con algo de apuro empezaste a insertar tu juguetona mano en mi pantalón removiéndolo casi en el acto.

Recobrando un poco de cordura in intención de llegar más lejos y con una sonrisa de dulzura y comprensión entrelazamos nuestras manos posicionándome encima tuyo elimino ese short dejando una pequeña braga a mi deleitable vista, y así inicio el vaivén de embestidas con la ropa de por medio como estorbo, más no dispuestos de eliminar, y tras un rato más en que finalmente susurras a mi oído un "te amo" me detengo lentamente iniciando otro beso como al principio del acto sentándonos uno frente al otro.

Silencio… Más no resuelta molesto en esta ocasión, miradas cómplices motivadas por sonrisas.

-¿Ahora estás mejor? - preguntas con picardía mientras largo una risa

-Eso creo-respondo con una enigmática sonrisa acercándome a tu rostro - ¿Tu cómo estás?

-Bien… - respondes con simpleza y una sonrisa volteándome a ver-Te amo

Ese golpeteo en mi corazón incrementa casi tanto como cuando te vi detenidamente, sintiéndome dichoso y seguro de no querer que alguien más fuese dueño de tales palabras sintiéndome… Feliz

-Te amo-pronuncio con una sonrisa y depositando un casto beso en tus labios-creo… Que debemos vestirnos antes que llegue mi hermano-con ello ríes levemente

-Veré si mi ropa está seca-dices levantándote

-O quizá… - digo sosteniéndote del brazo-pueda contar con el de que llegue tarde-tras guiñarte un ojo asientes ruborizada y cojo el teléfono para deshacerme de él por lo menos un buen rato, ya vería la forma de compensarlo después, pero ahora en definitiva no quiero perder el hilo de lo que ella es para mí.

-Oye Matt-habla captando mi atención-mi ropa sigue húmeda

Con una sonrisa ladina observo mi cuerpo y el suyo, porque con certeza tengo la dicha de saber que la ropa no es lo único que quedó húmedo el día de hoy.


End file.
